


The Destroyers

by 1RoseByAnyOtherName



Series: The Killer Chronicles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (the kindergarteners win), Backstory, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Not Beta Read, Other, bully takedown, kindergarteners vs 5th graders, this is why Nino knows so much about the Aces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: Yes.I got asked why Nino knows so much about the Aces, and this came out of nowhere.This will be the first in a small series (maybe) about what life was like BEFORE the Aces.you can actually read either fic first. it just depends whether you want it to be in chronological order or not~~~in memory of adobe flash playerbecause as irritating as it was, I really miss playing animal jam
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: The Killer Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Destroyers

**Author's Note:**

> Before the Aces, there were the Destroyers. 
> 
> Two girls, one with dark hair, the other with light. 
> 
> One boy, with a wicked sense of wrong and right. 
> 
> Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Nino Lahiffe. 
> 
> And they ruled the playground with iron fists.

The kindergarteners huddled together on the playground, staring at the big kid. The older boy was probably in grade 5 or 6, and 15 feet tall. 

He had red hair, and big front teeth. He was the one that had been throwing the mud. As another clump of mud hit a blond girl—apparently her name was Rose—, a growl emerged from the group of kindergarten students. 

A small girl—the smallest in the class—marched forward, her blue-black pigtails swinging. Her large blue eyes had a fire in them, and she squatted. It had always been said that kindergarteners feared nothing, and it was true in that moment. The girl pushed her sleeve back, grabbing a large handful of mud. 

“You think it’s so funny, picking on kids younger than you?” 

The boy laughed, his mouth wide open. The bluenette smirked widely, and her fellow kindergarteners shuddered. Leaning back, the girl channeled all her strength into her arm. 

Squelch. 

The red haired boy sputtered, spitting the wet mud out of his mouth. The girl’s eyes danced, and she shook her hand off. 

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I don’t like bullies. You weren’t picking on someone your own size, so neither did I.” 

Marinette leaned in, her five-year-old face as patronizing as it could get. 

“Isn’t it fun?” 

Glaring, the boy pushed Marinette into the mud. With a sharp cry, the young designer toppled onto her bum, the mud splashing around her. She began to pick herself up, but the older boy did something he would regret forever. Placing a foot on her chest, he laughed at her struggles. Until something happened. A lanky blond girl came forward, her hands on her hips. Tossing her long blond ponytail, she pulled out a phone. 

“You have five seconds to remove yourself from Marinette before I call my daddy.” 

The boy scoffed, hiding his jealousy. A kindergartener had a phone? No fair! 

“And who is you’re widdle father, than?” 

Max cringed at the grammar. This boy was in 5th grade, he should know better! 

The blond girl touched an icon, showing it to the boy. 

“Andre Bourgeois, of course. And then I’ll call my mother, Audrey Bougouris. And then, you’ll be expelled. Does that sound like fun?” 

Chloé Bourgeois giggled, like having one of Paris’ biggest power couples as parents wasn’t a big deal. 

“You-you-you can’t do that!” 

Chloé smirked, pretending that she was talking to a penguin. Not that being a penguin was bad, it was just the first animal she had thought of. 

“Just watch me, peasant.” 

The first time Chloé had ever used the word peasant. She began to walk around the boy, clucking her tongue. 

“Ripped jeans, ragged sneakers, a t-shirt for a band nobody has ever heard of, and a backwards baseball cap. Who’re you trying to impress, hmm? By the looks of it, I’d say one of the Sancouer sisters. Tell me, is it Nathaly, or Nathania?” 

He stared at her in shock, freaked out. 

“What in all of the world are you talking about?” 

To anyone else, that was confusion. To the politician's daughter, it was a deflection. 

“I’m talking about your crush on Nathaly Sancouer.” 

He shook his head, confused. 

“I like Nathania, not Nathaly.” 

The blond girl smirked, and the boy ran over what he had said in his head. 

Then he ran. Nino Lahiffe chased after him, before smiling at his classmates. 

“He’s gone.” 

A month into grade 5, Nicholas Robertson switched schools, and only a handful of people knew what happened. 

Chloé and Marinette had stood up for themselves, and their class. They soon became best friends, alongside Nino, and roamed the playground. They never played games, though. No, they were the Destroyers. And they Destroyed bullies. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first explanation of why Nino knows so much.  
> Thank you to Lil_Sphinx for asking “How close is Nino to the Royal Aces? He clearly seems to be more knowledgeable and understanding of the severity of the situation. But like how deep is he in this?” 
> 
> So i wrote this.
> 
> And yes, i cringed at the grammar of the 5th grader as well. 
> 
> It’s just.....NO. NO. SIR, THAT IS ILLEGAL. 
> 
> As someone who grew up with my father (English degree from Cambridge), it was physically painful to write.


End file.
